Conventionally, an information processing system in which a plurality of types of configuration definition information including allocation of resources to virtual computers are prepared so that configuration definitions of the virtual computers are dynamically changed using a reservation time as a trigger has been proposed (for example, see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 97/35255).